Mind-Full
by Crazy Dewfus
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you genetically engineer them to rival carrots. When carrots take those lemons, you build an army to beat the carrots. But what happens when the carrots turn you into a lemon? (Sequel to Young Hearts and Transplanted Hearts. Read first. Warning: Contains a few anti-religious scenes.)And very much suggested sex.)
1. Chapter 1: Something Missing

" _Don't think about it. Do not think about it. Back to work."_ What seems to be a boxy weapon due to the stock sat on a metal workbench. Around this workbench were large 80s-90s computers and other scientific machines. While none used tape spools, they still looked out of date. Their various cables snakes along the outskirts of the room, with a few connecting two PCs and a scanner that sat in the middle of the room. Some keyboards looked brand new, while others looked like they've been raped by a swiss army knife.

The mare in front was beautiful compared to the room in which she was in. Her white coat was so clean and neat, it could've been made by magic. Her yellow-striped black mane and tail shined in the fluorescent lights overhead, although it was an unnatural sheen. The mare's horn was extended with a ribbon of gold spiraling to the pointed tip. Even idling, it slightly ionized the air. Her wings were odd, metal pipes connected by joints with vicious-looking knife-like blades forming the feathers.

" _Perhaps lowering the charge could increase the lifespan of the rifle. Life.. no..no.. think science. It is science. Forcing Task Switch."_ Her glassy eyes scanned the fascinating system of crystals and electronics in front of her, closely looking for something. Her eyes were ripped from her task, and she lifted up her project. While sliding it under the workbench, she retrieved another firearm from underneath. This one resembled a MG-42 greatly, but with the barrel altered with hoses going on and out of it. The mare began disassembling it, using brushes to clean parts that already seemed clean.

" _My life before magic... it felt good. I miss it. The feeling of being hungry. The fun of being tickled. Hormones… No, that is not my life now. However, I decide my future."_ She reassembled the weapon swiftly and packed it away in a display case. Some text on the side read _'Caroline's Buzzsaw'_. The weapon looked brand new, hardly fired if at all. Then she stared at the workbench, deep in thought. _"I shall now sort the data acquired from this day."_

 _ **Earlier….**_

(Author's Note: I was never one for leaking character info slowly, but I'm trying. And, here is the pilot chapter for Mind-Full. I know its short, but I wanted to get it started and I didn't feel like writing an intense novel atm. More to come. Also, might want to read Young Hearts and Transplanted Hearts first. That is my previous story.)


	2. Chapter 2: Road Trip

An obviously new garage door slowly opened in the ghost town of Tombstone, the door lifting up and rolling into a sort of spool. Two vehicles from the 50s era sat inside, fully restored.

A black Chevy Bel-Air with red leather seats and a generic green pickup both started their powerful engines. The driver of the Chevy a red medibot that somehow had legs. The pickup's driver an engibot that sat behind the wheel acting rather abnormal for a robot. The Chevy rolled out of the garage first, the pickup following behind. in the passenger seat of the car was a white alicorn mare with a yellow-striped black mane. They cruised slowly along the dirt roads, and sped up once they reached an asphalt road. Once they both turned onto it, they sped up to highway speeds.

The mare in the front car turned her head left and right, scanning the environment. She lifted a walkie talkie, turning on the mic and talking in an almost auto-tuned voice. "In two and a half miles we will turn onto the parkway." The engibot in the back then lifted up his own walkie, turning on the mic and replying "Thank ya. Siri." Both robots then started to laugh, even to the point of acting like they couldn't breathe. Caroline, giving a flat expression, launched her walkie through the window which shattered on impact. What was left of the walkie shattered also. At the moment of this impact, both robots froze and stopped laughing. As well as any other actions. Caroline spoke calmly but in an irritated tone as she told both to resume, the rest of the trip in silence.

The long dirt road was made even longer by the deafening silence from the trip itself. As the vehicles entered the city, the roads were cleared of any aware ponies. The miniature caravan navigated the streets rather quickly, as any sane pony that saw them cleared the road in fear instantly. After making their way to the heart of the city, the cars pulled over a few cars length from the entrance to a driveway. Exiting their automobiles, the trio started down the sidewalk toward the alley after the Medibot retrieved a trunk from the car's backseat.

The Engibot took a few glances at his environment. "So, who's this guy we're mee-AHHH" his sentence was interrupted by a peach colored mare with a brown and red mane and tail theme. She ran at his legs, tripping… no.. knocking him over on his back, his sawed off shotgun that was stealthily stored in his winter jacket. Caroline only glanced back as he started to get up. "Harry. We are going to meet Harry."

The driveway opened into a asphalt courtyard. An abandoned and destroyed carriage sat over in the far corner from the doorway, with the sign 'Army Navy' over it. To the left of the door, was a pile of coal covering a coal chute. Caroline pressed a button on the intercom right next to the door, speaking into it. "It's Business Mare. Open up." The intercom buzzed and the Medi-Bot opened the door, the others casually walking inside. After walking down a flight of stairs, they were greeted by a forest green stallion wearing an eyepatch. "Hey, you must be here for the machine gun." She nodded.

In the back room, the stallion lifted a very large crate onto the counter, which quietly creaked in protest. The room was filled wall to wall with guns, and their respective ammunition underneath. A few Howitzer shells were scattered around the room, and a small firing range in the back. He cracked open the top with a crowbar, lifting an almost pristine machine gun. "This here's the MG-42, restored from the war. 1000 rounds per minute in 250 round bursts. I assume you know how to use it considering you ordered it, a lot of bits worth might I add." She smiled. "Of course. I would like to test it before purchase as an insurance." She lifted the huge weapon, floating it next to her as she turned to the firing range. The stallion's jaw dropped as she loaded it and fired while holding it with her magic while still remaining frighteningly accurate, unloading until the barrel was red hot and the target didn't exist. "How much do I owe you for this wonderful weapon and all of your ammo for it?" He sat down to avoid falling over. "...Wow…"


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

I know its been awhile since my latest update. I just have simply lost interest

 **But fear not!** I am working on Caroline's backstory. Why is this so important? She is now my main focus of all my OCs and it going to be a deeper character than before. This touches on her life when she was human, and how she became a pony. It introduces her likes, dislikes, aspirations and so on providing alot more material. I must also say that due to the time period she is from, she does use the N-Word. I am debating whether or not to censor or provide a disclaimer. I suppose then I **might** work on Heartstopper's story (even before _YHaTH_ ). After this, both characters will provide plenty material. Also, _Mind-Full_ will undergo editing as it is rushed and non-descriptive.

One more thing, 0031 and E-001 are not **my** OCs. As I am unable to find the author, the story's name was _E-001 Log._ Brilliant characters, and I will continue to use them unless the author says otherwise. Then I'm fucked.


End file.
